Naughty
by Gommeroi
Summary: Meredy OFC and Colby experiment with handcuffs, melted chocolate, and whipped cream.


**Beta:** Thanks to Marina for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Numb3rs, but I do own Agent Meredy Flynn. Please do not use her without my permission.

Colby and Meredy were kissing in Meredy's bedroom. It was soft, gentle, but full of passion. Colby removed her top, then her pants. Her bra and panties soon followed. The former army officer wanted to have her, there and then. His eyes drank in her soft white skin and the subtle scent of her perfume. His lips sucked her ear lobe and then sucked her collarbone. Colby heard Meredy moan.

He gently laid her out on the bed. Colby then brought out his handcuffs, hearing Meredy's breathing sharpen and quicken.

"Do you still want to this?" He whispered, showering her with gentle kisses.

"Yes," she replied softly, moaning when he teased her nipples with his tongue.

"What is your safe word?" He murmured huskily, kissing her stomach and then her breasts again.

"Mulan."

Meredy groaned, long and hard when Colby flickered his tongue inside of her. He then shared another kiss as he cuffed one hand then the other. Meredy closed her eyes when she felt his tongue running over her body.

This had been one of his fantasies with Meredy. They each had written out their fantasies and given them to each other. Colby climbed off her and she sighed. He grinned wickedly; he went and pressed play on the stereo. Low jazz music could be heard pumping through the speakers.

Meredy waited impatiently for her lover to start. He just grinned as he slowly brought the shirt up and over his head. A groan escaped from her mouth as he undid his jeans and they slowly dropped to the floor. All the while he danced and swayed to the rhythm of the music.

The bulge in his boxers told Meredy that he was just as horny as she was. They'd been planning this - carefully, not wanting to get caught at work by Don or anybody else. Colby ran his hands over his chest, squeezing his own nipples. Small noises could be heard from the bed. A low sexy chuckle escaped Colby's hot delicious mouth. His boxers fell to the floor when he turned and swayed again.

Colby grabbed his large cock and started running his hand over it, both gasped. He ran his fingers over it gently and could see Meredy writhing on the bed, wanting him as much as he wanted her. He started pumping himself a bit harder and faster. His head was back and Colby gave a long low groan. He climbed onto the bed filled with hunger, as fire started to build.

The agent grabbed the melted chocolate and poured some onto his cock with a spray of the whipped cream. Colby cried out when Meredy took him in her mouth. It hadn't been the first time they had gone down on each other, but the chocolate and hand cuffs were new. Colby called out as her tongue did wicked things to his cock. He clutched his hands onto the head of the bed.

Colby started pushing harder and faster when the fire grew and raced down a hill. His head was back and he screamed her name when he came, his vision blurred. Meredy swallowed all of him. He held onto the bed for a few minutes, feeling weak at the knees. After a few minutes he sat beside Meredy.

The older agent showered his young lover with kisses, hands exploring her body. Colby loved the taste of himself in her mouth. He carefully reached for the melted chocolate again and poured it all over Meredy, making sure not to burn her. His next move was to top her off with whipped cream.

Colby glanced down at Meredy and saw how flushed her face was, and her eyes had gone a darker colour with lust. He drew patterns in the chocolate and cream, mixing them together. Colby then brought his finger up to Meredy's mouth. She sucked on it, licking it off. It was dark chocolate, her favourite.

Colby continued drawing patterns as he lay beside her. There were twirls and swirls with dots, curly and straight lines. Once his master piece had been completed he took a picture from his cell phone and showed it to her.

"You look damn hot," he said huskily, while she sucked and licked his finger again. She moaned.

The agent started running his tongue over her body, sucking the flavours of the chocolate and whipped cream. Meredy gasped when he ran his tongue over her breasts and sucked on her nipples.

"Colby," she groaned.

As he slide a finger inside of her. He continued licking all of the chocolate and whipped cream off. Colby had to hold her down a little when she began to thrust a little too much. A second finger had her keening with orgasm and the third had her over the edge as it washed through her body, shuddering as she came down from the heights of her climax.

Meredy laid there panting, sweat dripping from her body. Colby found that his cock had gone hard watching his lover. He gently slid himself inside of her. Both agents cried out. Colby began slowly and kissed her lips. Tongues clashed.

Meredy struggled with Colby's cuffs for she wanted to reach out and touch him. The young agent didn't realise how hard it would be for her being cuffed to her bed by Colby's cuffs. Her orgasm began to build like a single rain drop. It grew until it stormed, blinding her vision for a few seconds. After the storm cleared and she could see again, a contented sigh escaped her lips.

Colby pounded harder and faster as he could feel his orgasm begin to build slowly and then exploded. After his climax subdued and his body wracked with the aftermath, he gently uncuffed her. Colby kissed her swollen lips, careful not to bruise them even more.

Colby removed himself gently from her and they laid curled up together with the music on low. Colby checked Meredy's wrists to see if they were okay. He didn't want to have to explain to Don about marks on her wrists.

"They're fine," she said sleepily, nuzzling him.

"That was hot," he said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied.

They snuggled together and fell asleep.


End file.
